cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Stormare
Peter Stormare (1953 - ) a.k.a. Peter Storm Film Deaths *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)'' [Dieter Stark]: Eaten (off-camera) by a group of Compsognathus; we only hear him screaming and see blood in the water. (Thanks to Jack, Amy, Tommy, Aki, Dignan, and ND) *''Playing God (1997)'' [Vladimir]: Shot in the head through a pillow by Timothy Hutton. (Thanks to Jack and ND) *''Mercury Rising (1998)'' [Shayes]: Run over by a train after being knocked through an open train door by Bruce Willis during a struggle. (Thanks to Tommy, Scunk, and ND) *''8mm (1999)'' [Dino Velvet]: Shot in the throat by Anthony Heald, after Peter shoots Anthony with a crossbow; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Chris Bauer. (Thanks to Jack, Tommy, Tal, and ND) *''Bruiser'' (2000) [Milo Styles]: Shot in the head with a laser by Jason Flemyng. (Thanks to Jack) *''Bad Company (2002)'' [Adrik Vas]: Shot in the back of the head by Dragan Micanovic after ordering Dragan to shoot Matthew Marsh, unaware he was being double-crossed by his own men. (Thanks to ND) *''Windtalkers (2002)'' [Hjelmstad]: Shot in the chest by Japanese soldiers in the film's climactic battle. He dies of his wounds (off-screen) and Nicolas Cage is told by Noah Emmerich. *''Bad Boys II (2003)'' [Alexei]: Shot repeatedly by SWAT officers (causing him to fall into a fountain) during a shoot-out at Jordi Molla's compound. (Thanks to Jack, Tommy, and ND) *''The Batman vs. Dracula'' (2005; animated; video) [Dracula]: Incinerated when Batman (voiced by Rino Romano) shoots him with a blast of solar energy from an energy-storage device. (Thanks to Tommy and Dignan) *''Unknown (2006)'' [Snakeskin Boots] Shot to death by Barry Pepper. His body as well as Mark Boone Junior's bodies are then set on fire by Jim Caviezel. (There is an alternative scene where he is shot in the head by James Caviezel, who then sets his body on fire). *''Anamorph (2007)'' [Blair Collet]: Disemboweled by Don Harvey, who then uses Peter's blood to paint a canvas. (Thanks to ND) *''Insanitarium'' (2008) [Dr. Gianetti]: Killed by the zombie Kurt Caceres while Peter is trying to lobotomize Jesse Metcalfe. (Thanks to ND) *''Get the Gringo (2012)'' (How I Spent My Summer Vacation) [Frank Fowler]: Killed in an explosion, along with Scott Cohen, after Mel Gibson throws grenades at them. (Thanks to ND) *''Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)'' [Sheriff Berringer]: Crushed to death when the troll Henry (Derek Mears) steps on him, after Peter and his men attack Gemma Arterton in the woods. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''The Last Stand (2013)'' [Thomas Burrell]: Shot in the head by Arnold Schwarzenegger after Peter pulls a gun on him. (Thanks to Tommy and Tim) *''22 Jump Street (2014)'' [The Ghost]: Dies when the helicopter he is in explodes. NOTE: There is promo for a sequel where it shows him suriving the explosion, but it's unknown if this is a gag or if it's canon. TV Deaths *''Purgatory'' (1999 TV) [Calvin Guthrie]: Killed in a fight (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to Jack) *''Hitler: Rise of Power (2003 mini-series)'' [Ernst Röhm]: Shot to death in his cell by Nazi soldiers. *''Prison Break: First Down (2006)'' [John Abruzzi]: Shot to death by police in a shoot-out outside a motel. (Thanks to Matt) *''Body of Proof: Mind Games (2012)'' [Wilson Polley]: Thrown over a balcony by Nicholas Bishop after being shot in the shoulder by Dana Delany. *''NCIS: Los Angeles: Crimeleon (2012)'' [Martin Kallstrom]: Poisoned when he eats fish tainted with poison by Christopher Lambert. He dies while talking to Chris O'Donnell and LL Cool J. *''The Blacklist: The Decembrist (No. 12) (2014)'' [Milos Kirchoff/Berlin]: Shot three times in the chest by James Spader. *''Midnight Sun: Episode 1 (2016)'' [Rutger Burlin]: Dies of a stroke after seeing earthquakes destroy country hills from a far distance. He dies in Gustaf Hammarsten arms. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ever-Burning Fire (2016)'' [Lord Dregg]: Sucked out into space and freeze to death by Commander Mozar (Michael Dorn). In "When Worlds Collide", he survived. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: When Worlds Collide (2017)'' [Lord Dregg]: Presumably killed onboard his ship when Michelangelo destroy it, as he wasn't seen escaping it. *''Castlevania: Broken Mast (2018)'' Godbrand Playing the voice of "Godbrand" he is stabbed in the heart by Adetokumboh M'Cormack casuing him to turn into ash. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-Mr. Karen Sillas Gallery peterstormareTLWJP.png|Peter Stormare moments before his death in The Lost World: Jurassic Park starkdeathTLW.png|His blood flowing in the river in The Lost World: Jurassic Park Peterstormare.jpg|Peter Stormare in Bad Boys II 124.jpg|Peter Stormare's animated death in The Batman vs. Dracula Stormare, Peter Stormare, Peter Stormare, Peter Stormare, Peter Stormare, Peter Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by dinosaur attack Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:People who died in a Jurassic Park film Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by hit by train Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Actors who died in Joel Schumacher Movies Category:Athletes Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Blondes Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Musicians Category:People who died in a Prison Break series Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Batman cast members Category:Psych cast members Category:Actors who died in Barbet Schroeder Movies Category:Fargo Cast Members Category:Jurassic Park Cast Members Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Adventure Stars Category:John Wick Cast Members Category:Lego Stars Category:Characters Killed by Raymond Reddington in The Blacklist Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Andrei Konchalovsky movies Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:American Gods Cast Members Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Witchcraft Stars Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Prison Break Cast Members Category:Monk Cast Members Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:Deaths in The Blacklist Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:Body of Proof Cast Members Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Cast Members Category:Weeds Cast Members Category:Leverage Cast Members Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Hawaii Five-O (2010) Cast Members Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:21 Jump Street Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:People who died in Bad Boys Films